


Now And For Eternity

by PANicedLuisa



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Off-screen Character Death, Unspecified Crime, double suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANicedLuisa/pseuds/PANicedLuisa
Summary: "Are you really sure about this?"My eyes were laser focused on the two pistols that lay on the table. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck. The air was heavy. It was dead silent except for the quiet chatter of strangers in the hallway. Only a table lamp and the moonlight illuminated the room."There aren’t many other options, are there?"
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Now And For Eternity

"Are you really sure about this?"  
My eyes were laser focused on the two pistols that lay on the table. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck. The air was heavy. It was dead silent except for the quiet chatter of strangers in the hallway. Only a table lamp and the moonlight illuminated the room.  
"There aren’t many other options, are there?"  
My eyes darted upward to meet the hazel ones across from me. His face is stoic and calm as ever but his voice was uneven, shaky. He was tugging at the hem of his shirt sleeves, rubbing the material between his fingers.

"You know, we could—" "No."  
He was dead set on this. He’s always been the type that, once he set his mind to something, there was little you could do to shake him. Even when we were children. I always appreciated that about him. The pure fire behind that icy cold exterior. It was kind of inspiring.

"You don’t have to do this, you know that, right? This is my mess and I dragged you into it. You should be living your life in some beach house with a beautiful wife and a dog and kids or something, not… this."  
I couldn’t help but laugh. Despite never giving a shit about what other people thought and honestly being an asshole sometimes, he always worried about me. About my thoughts and feelings. To hear that even now, in a situation like this one, he was still fussing over me.  
"What? I mean it. You don’t deserve to be here. I don’t deserve someone like you. Fuck. How did it go so badly? I never would’ve thought that it’d end up like this."  
Because of the way he looked and acted people always assumed that he was calculated. Thought about every single move he made. Well, they couldn’t be any more wrong. This guy might be the most impulsive person to have ever lived. He did things as he pleased. Like drinking wine he stole from his mom on an abandoned railroad when we were 17 or dragging me out of bed in the middle of the night to sneak into an R rated movie at 14. He’s always been a reckless troublemaker.

"You know I love you, right? And that I will stay by your side no matter what?"  
I took his hand, entwining our fingers. I wanted to say so much more. I felt like I could never truly express how much I adored this man. He looked me in the eyes so deeply. He knew I did. And I knew felt the same. There didn’t need to be any words.  
Suddenly he stood up and made his way around to my side of the table. He pressed a chaste kiss on my temple and took my hand again, leading me to the tall windows. You could see a huge part of the city from the 14th story apartment. People coming from and going to nightclubs. People returning home after work. Couples in love. All that encased in the warm glow of city lights below. They looked beautiful. I was amazed time and time again by how stunning the view was. Though none of it could ever reach the level of beauty that was standing right in front of me. However the soft hue outside was interrupted by flashing. Red and blue fast approaching.

"This might be the last time I get this chance and I don’t want to waste it."  
He placed a small black box in my hand before kneeling down on one knee. The box opened revealing two gorgeous gold rings. They weren’t the most fancy or expensive but they were perfect. My heart was beating in my ears.  
"You mean the world to me and I don’t know what I would do without you. Will you marry me?"  
I felt my eyes welling up with tears.  
"You remembered." "Of course I did."  
As children, way back in elementary school, we promised each other we would get married when we were adults. I never thought this would ever actually happen.  
"You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this. How could I ever say no?"  
He rose back up and placed the ring on my finger and I did the same. We had a secret pretend wedding in second grade where we did this with ring pops. He even wore a dress. He looked so ridiculous in his sister’s clothes. He got in so much trouble when she found out.

I was pulled into a deep kiss. I had never been able to get used to this feeling. The taste of coffee and tears filled my senses. We eventually pulled apart and settled into a tight embrace. I kissed along his neck. My stubble was probably scratching him. He always hated that but right then he didn’t seem to mind.

"I had this long-ass speech prepared for when we were gonna say our vows. It was gonna be all sappy. You would have loved it."  
Outside the door, in the hallway, there were footsteps hurrying our way.  
"Oh really?"  
Then there was rapping at the door. He pulled away from me and picked the guns up from the table. He returned to me and handed me one. In the moonlight he looked so beautiful. I’m glad I get to see this.  
"And I think you know how I would have ended it."  
I cocked the weapon and he followed suit. There was yelling outside. I couldn’t understand what was being said and I honestly didn’t care either.

"Of course I do. I love you…"

My throat tightened as I said those words for what might be the last time. A promise made many years ago. Our promise. We both held the guns up to each others foreheads. I looked into his eyes, taking them in one final time. If I could have kissed him again I would have. But they were going to get in soon. Now there was ramming.

"Now and for eternity."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't really write angst that often so I hope I did it well.  
> I wrote most of this while having a headache so if there are any spelling or grammar errors please tell me about them.
> 
> You can also find me on twitter: @PANicedLuisa I post art and stupid stuff.


End file.
